When Brains Aren't Enough
by bithnic
Summary: Amy has fallen for Greg and is finally admitting it to everyone else and herself. But Greg now has a girlfriend, leaving Amy desperate and alone. Please read and review!
1. Love

**When Brains Aren't Enough**

_Amy has fallen for Greg and is finally admitting it. But Greg has a girlfriend now leaving Amy desperate and alone._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors note: This one is dedicated to all of those smart, beautiful people out there who are always turned down by the ones we love**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**It's very much appreciated!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amy stretched and yawned, leaning back on her desk chair. She was another ten chapters ahead in math and that was what should keep her up to date for the week ahead. She smiled, rather proud of herself as she looked out of her bedroom window.

It was raining outside, beautiful weather. The clouds where covering the sun ever so slightly, so the sky had a grayish kind of look to it. It looked more tranquil to her this way, more expressive.

But something was wrong. She felt a slight pang in her heart as the rain continued to splatter against her bedroom window. What was wrong with her? It was some sort of pain but at the same time it wasn't. She shook her head ignoring it.

_"I'm just being silly now"_ she told herself. This was her way of convincing herself that everything was alright and that it was all just in her head, as her mother had told her time and time again.

She sat back in her chair, relaxing. Enjoying the soft sounds of the water against her bedroom window and the sounds of the soft music that drifted through her room.

_"The only thing that could possibly make this any better is a book"_ she thought to herself. Another smile spread across her face.

Her mind began to drift, first focusing on the music and then all of the greatest people who had ever existed. Shakespeare, Einstein, Michael-Angelo, Greg.

Any sat bolt right up. Greg? Why had she thought of Greg? What had he ever done to be thought of as one of the greatest people who had ever existed? Nothing, that's what. He was just Greg and nothing more. Still it made her even more curious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello Serena" she spoke into the house hone which was situated in the living room. For once she was glad that she was home alone, this was she could talk in private to her friend. She had to find out what was wrong with her.

"Hi ya Amy!" Serena bellowed making Amy remove the phone from her ear at once, holding it at a distance. "What can I do ya for?"

Amy cleared her throat before speaking. How was she going to put this without sounding to abrupt and well…weird? "I'm not feeling to well" she told her friend. "I have this weird feeling in my chest, its some kind of pain but at the same time its not. And the even weirder thing is that, well I know this will sound rather silly but, I've been thinking about Greg a lot lately"

"Hmm, I see" Serena said. "Well the answer is simple. All you need to do is eat"

"Eat?" Amy asked questionably.

"Yep that's right" Serena said. "It always works for me"

"What are you telling that poor girl?" A familiar voice asked from Serena's end.

"Go away Rini, it ain't none of your business"

"Well it is when you put the house phone on speaker!"

Amy listened as the two girls began to yell and argue with each other. She was both confused and embarrassed as to why her friend had put her on speaker. Probably another video game crisis she told herself. Minutes passed before Rini was on the line instead of Serena. She gently spoke to Amy telling her something that she herself had not expected to hear.

"Love?"

"Yep that's right" Rini chirped. "You've fallen in love with Greg and if you ask me its rather romantic"

Amy smiled. _"So that's what that feeling was"_

She thanked Rini for her help and said her goodbyes to Serena before she out the phone back down into the receiver.

_"Love"_


	2. A Man

Hands in pockets, Amy walked down the streets of Tokyo, her mind wondering as it usually did. The sleep that she had gotten the night before had not comforted her enough, because instead of sleeping as she should have, all she could think about was Greg. His luscious brown hair that was cut perfectly, as if he was a man who should belong to a journalist group. His sparkling brown eyes that seemed to talk to people when words couldn't describe the situation. The slight tan that covered his body, such a colour that it bedazzled her mind and made all of her troubles seem to vanish into think air and dissolve from all existence.

_"A man"._ Had she actually called him a man? She blushed wickedly, her cheeks firing up to a deep, warm red, her face no longer cold from the morning air that surrounded her body. She was embarrassed at the thought that she had used this word to describe him, Greg. He was a good friend of hers, how could she use such a word to describe a 'boy' that she knew? To use a word such as 'man' would have to signify that he was no longer just a child but an adult, and someone ready for a relationship. But to also have called him a man himself would have had to have meant that she too was ready for a relationship where she could become emotionally involved.

Yes, she had called him a man. She was prepared to admit that.

A small smile spread across her fine slightly pink lips. Her smile continued to spread across her pale face as she continued to blush.

"_He's a man…and I'm a woman"_

Her blush deepened. Yes it was true, it was all true. Amy span around on the walk way that was clear of all people. She spread her arms out wide and just circled the one area looking up at the beautiful morning sky. She had never felt this alive in her entire life! It was an amazing, uplifting feeling. Her heart was hammering with anticipation, her feet where light against the solid ground beneath them. She felt as if she was floating on air, a feeling the she had never felt before.

"_I'm in love with Greg, my one and only love"_ she thought to herself. She was able to think about it now without blushing or having to think about it twice, double checking it as if it was an equation.

She began to laugh out loud as her spinning slowed down and stopped. She fell to her knees dizzy from spinning around and around so many times. She took a minute to gather her breath before she looked back up at the sky and shouted her love to Greg for the whole of Tokyo to hear. She wanted to let everyone know how she felt, that she was experiencing an infinity on high.

"I'm in love with Greg!" she yelled out at the top of her voice, but in a tone that did not sound as if it was rash or unlike her own voice.

She began to laugh again as she got to her feet. Yes, she was in love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hi everyone. First off I'd just like to thank all of you who have read the first two chapters of this story and any other of my works; it really means a lot to me. **

**This one goes out to: Champion of Justice. **

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Just to let you all know that I will now be updating with reviews. So the faster and the more reviews the faster the update. **

**Thanks again!**


	3. Veronica

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed quickly, as a reward, here's the next chappie yay!**

**This one goes out to two time reviewer: Champion of Justice**

**Along with: Katy-YA-Love-Me-Or-You-Don't and gigglingferret**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys!**

**Remember everyone; there will be no more updates without reviews! So let me know what you think!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amy ran up to the door and took a deep breath. This was the moment, the moment that would change the rest of her life forever. She had waited her whole life for a moment such as this, where she and the 'man' of her dreams would confess their undying love to each other and be together in each others arms for the rest of eternity.

This made her think of the love that was shared between her two friends Serena and Darien, and how their relationship was more or less the symbol of love throughout the universe itself. How she wished she could be in a relationship much like that.

"_I wont have to wait much longer though"_ she thought to herself, a grin spread across her face as she pressed the door bell. Quickly Amy fixed her hair, tucking it behind her ears and straightened her skirt. She had to look perfect; this was the moment that she was going to remember for the rest of her life.

It seemed to be forever until Amy heard signs of life within the house. At least she knew now that someone was home. She tried to loosen herself up, so she didn't look so stiff but she couldn't do anything to fix it, she had never been this nervous in her life before.

_"I can't wait to see the smile on his face when I tell him what I'm here for. I never thought I'd be able to speak those three small words to anyone! But now…anything seems possible"_

More muffled sounds came from within the house and then the faint sound of female giggling. With each passing second Amy became more and more curious.

_"Perhaps he has guest"_ she thought. _"I probably should have called first to let Greg know that I was coming. This is so rude of me, so spontaneous. What will he think of this?"_

Finally the door to the house opened. Greg stood there in all of his glory. He looked at Amy and smiled, his smooth brown eyes washing over her and making her go weak at the knees, she felt as if she could have fainted.

"Hi…Greg" she managed, her mouth loose. Every inch of her body wanted to kiss him, to let him know how much he meant to her, how she felt about him. Yes she restrained herself; she had to be calm and rational about this. She didn't want to frighten him off before she had even told him how she felt about him.

"Hi Amy" he said. A voice came from behind Greg as he looked over his shoulder to reply, "It's just my friend Amy"

"This is a bad time" Amy said. "I didn't know you had company. I probably should have called you first to let you know that I was coming"

"You don't have to apologize" Greg began as Amy saw a figure approach from behind him and then hug him from behind.

She had fingers so long and delicate. A French manicure and the accent to match it. The butterflies that had previously been in Amy's stomach vanished and where replaced with an urge to vomit.

"Amy, this is my girl friend Veronica. Veronica, this is my good friend Amy, one of the smartest girls I know" Greg grinned as he looked from his fair beauty Veronica, to now the lowly feeling Amy.

"I h..have to…go" Amy stuttered as she turned around and ran before the tears began to escape from her delicate blue eyes.


	4. Tears

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, this one goes out to fearless FREAK on a MOTORCYCLE and Champion of Justice. **

**Please leave lots of reviews everyone because I'm a little tight for time at the moment so ONLY the stories with the most reviews will be updated.**

**Sailor Moon says……**

**Please review!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She lay on her bed crying with every emotion that was left in her body. Crying from the pain of her broken heart that had been caused by the loss of Greg. She hadn't meant to feel this way about him and she certainly hadn't chosen to love him, so why did it matter to her so much? Why did it hurt with such an agonizing pain that it hurt to breath or do anything other than cry?

Her tears gently caressed her cheeks and fell silently onto her bed covers, staining them slightly with their saltiness. However Amy seemed not to care anymore if she made a mess like she did when she was frustrated. In her mind this was the worst possible outcome. She would have felt better if she had told him and he had just rejected her.

But the only thing running through her mind at the moment where those freshly manicured fingernails. She couldn't even remember the young girl's appearance. How could she hate someone so much when she didn't even remember what they looked like? This wasn't like her usual self, she never hated anyone and if she even slightly disliked them she at least knew what they looked like.

But her heart was too broken for memories, to broken to want to remember anything or do anything to try and fix the situation. The last thing she wanted was for Greg to be unhappy so there was no possible way that she could make herself split them up. She wasn't that kind of person.

So instead she sat on her bed and wallowed in her own doubt and self pity wondering about what might have been if she had told Greg how she had felt long ago.

'_I should have told him when we were on the Ferris wheel together. That was a perfect moment and it was so romantic. But I wasn't sure of myself back then when I knew he was. I didn't have as much confidence and I didn't know my true feelings towards him for sure. But now I do…and it's…it's too late'_

The tears started again heavier before. Her chest heaving at the sounds that escaped from her throat. Her body was growing weak and sore from all of the crying. All she wanted was to go to sleep but not like this; she didn't want to be one of those girls who cried themselves to sleep. She wasn't like that, she was stronger than that.

'_Perhaps it was all a dream'_ she tried to convince herself. _'Yes it must have been a dream, such long fingers and a seductive voice are only fiction, things that dreams and nightmares are made of in my case.'_

"I'll go and see Greg again in the morning" she said yawning still trying to convince herself. "I'll probably just wake up in the morning and find out that everything was a dream….a very long and horrific dream."

With that Amy threw her clothes off of her body, placing them on the floor in a neat pile. She then redressed herself in soft flannelette pajamas before jumping into bed and lying under the covers. It seemed to be hours before she managed to force herself to sleep and even then the sleep she gained was lousy.


	5. Morning

**IM BACK!**

**First off I'd like to apologise to ABSOLUTLEY EVERYONE! I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my works recently, I guess with writers block, being lazy and everything else that's been going on in my life it's been kinda hard to continue on these stories. **

**I'm not sure who to dedicated this story to in particular, so instead….**

_**This chapter is dedicated to all of my faithful readers out there and especially to the people who have reviewed this piece previously **__****_

**Don't forget to R&R now!**

**P.S. Sorry it's a bit of a short chapter but it leaves heaps for the next. Updating with reviews!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Morning.

The bright light of the sun reflected through the window, lightly striking Amy's gentle face. There were no longer tears upon her face, she looked perfect. More silent than a lamb and as innocent as a swan.

Her eyes gently fluttered open to the bright light that had awoken her. It was the beginning of a new day.

For a moment she lay there silently, looking gently, lovingly at the window. The curtains softly swayed to and fro with each gentle breeze that succumbed past it. Warm sunlight flooded through the window lovingly. It washed over her body, calming her.

Almost in a tranquilised state, Amy staggered out of bed. She wished the following day had been just a dream but she was a bright girl and could not be fooled by a simple change of heart or trickery of memory. She had to face the day like every other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

She stood their silently for a moment, the breeze whisking her hair to one side. She stood before Greg's house, her arms crossed over her chest to prevent what ever cold she could from affecting her. She had to be strong. This wasn't a scout matter; she couldn't rely on her friends to help her out. This was her battle.


	6. Confrontation

She rang the doorbell and took a deep breath. She had to confront him. Amy shuffled her feet and tried not to cry. She had to be strong. She had to tell him how she really felt and stop hiding behind her 'image'.

Hours, days, weeks, months and years seemed to pass until the door was finally opened. To her relief Greg had answered it and not one of his other family members.

"Oh, hiya Amy!" Greg said grinning. "Nice day isn't it?"

"Yes, it would appear to be so" Amy said as normally as she could manage.

"Oh, how rude of me!" Greg said half laughing half blushing. "Please, won't you come inside?"

"Thank you" Amy said almost silently, as Greg stepped aside allowing her entrance.

As she walked past all she could smell was his cologne. She wanted to cry.

Greg led her to the sofa situated in the living room. It appeared that they were home alone

"Sorry that I couldn't talk for long last night" Greg said. "But with veronica over, it's kinda hard to talk to anyone else. She gets very jealous"

"She looks as if she were the jealous type." Amy said angrily but tried to cover it s a joke.

Greg laughed as he continued. "I think shr really likes you. You two should really get to know each other. She's a great girl!"

"And just what makes her so great?" Amy asked inquisitively

"Where do I begin!" Greg said throwing his hands up in the air. "She's beautiful as can be seen by anyone. She's athletic, does volunteer work, has a great passion for animals and the environment. She's just perfect Amy! I don't know what I would have ever done with my life if I'd never met her!"

Amy's heart seemed to sink in her chest. Why did she have to ask him about her?

"greg I should probably go" amy said suddenly. "My parents don't even know I left the houe. Sorry but I really should just…go"

With that Amy fled out of the house as fast as she could as the tear began to stream down her face. Greg's voice seemed to pass her as she never heard a word of what he shouted after her.


	7. In The Park

**Well everyone here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Where do I begin? She's beautiful as can be seen by anyone. She's athletic, does volunteer work, and has a great passion for animals and the environment. She's just perfect Amy! I don't know what I would have ever done with my life if I'd never met her!"_

These painful words created a dim memory in the back of Amy's mind as she sat alone in the lively park. The bench was hard beneath has as she watched the children at play. Sweet and Innocent.

'_She's athletic'_

"I can't beat that." Amy mumbled to herself. "To become a true athlete I'd have to give up study to make time for it. I could never do that it would jeopardise my entire future!"

'_Does volunteer work' _

"I don't have time for volunteer work either! Life's already to much of a challenge being to different people; my school work self and then savoir. There isn't enough time in the day"

'_Has a great passion for animals and the environment'_

"Maybe I should just begin to face the facts. I'm not good enough for Greg, and Veronica is. She's everything I want to be but can't accomplish because there's not enough time in the day."

Tears began to well in Amy's eyes. From a distance, the innocent children at play could see her crying.


	8. 3 months later

For the next three months, Amy watched the man of her dreams and Veronica. As their relationship grew and flourished, so did Amy…into a wonderful and almost frightening young woman…

(O) 

"You know Amy; people are beginning to worry about you. Your grade's a slightly slipping, you're thinner than you've ever been and all you ever do is either look after others, hide yourself away so you can study or train all day at the track. When do you even get time to eat???" cried Lita as she looked at her over exerted friend.

Amy's glossy blue hair had grown a little past her shoulders now, while the girl looked a little thinner than the word 'slender' could describe. Her eyes were dull and someone careless and negligent as she tried to smile at Lita.

"You're just over reacting. I'm fine. In fact for once in my life and starting to care about my self image; how I look and how people perceive me. Its not that much of a new development"

"We don't seem to think so. Even Serena agrees that you're going over the top with this and you know how hopeless she is with things like this. She the slowest person ever both athletically and mentally"

"You know of Serena heard that she wouldn't think that you are a very good friend"

Lita looked at her friend in disbelief before walking away. Amy's insult had affected her which had never happened before for Amy had not once in her life been one to insult people.

Something was different. Amy had changed.

(O) 

**Sorry its taken so long to update, but its hard to find a free moment anymore. I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter and please update!**

**P.S. Got any undying questions??? Feel free to join my forum, 'When Butterflies Kiss My Lips' to ask any of your undying questions!!!**


End file.
